A veces, la muerte lo es todo
by Andrea 14 de Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan es abandonada por todos su seres queridos. Empieza a pensar que no vale la pena seguir adelante y por eso, decide terminar lo antes posible con sus sufrimiento. "ONE-SHOT BASADO EN UNA HISTORIA REAL, LEER LA NOTA DEL PRINCIPIO POR FAVOR"


**Hola! la verdad es que este pequeño one-shot está basado en una historia real.**

**Os digo desde un principio que algo bastante fuerte de leer, y para quellas personas que hayan perdido a agún ser familiar o algo, les recomiendo que no lo lean ya que eso podría hacerles recordar otra vez.**

**Espero que os guste (no la historia, sino mas bien la trama y la manera de escribir).**

* * *

**_- A VECES, LA MUERTE LO ES TODO_ -**

**-CAPÍTULO 1:**

Cansada de todo y de todos, decidí que ya no podía seguir más.

Mi mejor amiga se había ido de viaje, mis padres se habían divorciado, mi hermana no me hablaba, y mi novio me había dejado por la capitana del equipo de animadoras.

¿Cómo podría seguir adelante? ¿ Cómo podría levantarme mañana e ir al instituto donde todo el mundo me miraría con lástima? Yo no quería eso. No quería que la gente me viera así, como si estuviera muerta y sin sentimiento alguno.

-La verdad, es que sí parece que esté muerta. -me dije mientras veía las marcas que surcaban mis ojos verdes. Llevaba tiempo sintiéndome así, desganada, y eso, se notaba a simple vista.

Tenía ojeras de no poder dormir, los huesos cada vez se hacían más y más notorios en mi blanca y casi translúcida piel, el pelo había perdido su color brillantez, y ahora lo suplantaba uno enmarañado y seco. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar. No sabia que hacer. Estaba sola, aunque creo que siempre lo he estado. A pesar de todo, en estos tres meses que llevo sin vida Alice, mi mejor amiga, era la que siempre me hacía salir de la cama para dar una vuelta y que me diera el aire. Ella siempre me sacaba una sonrisa, incluso en los peores momentos. Uno puede contar con ella en lo que fuese, hasta que se fue a Inglaterra para estudiar. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que no le importaba verdaderamente a nadie. Todos acababan por abandonarme y olvidarme en la sombra de la soledad.

Dejé de mirar a la chica desmarcada que había ante mis ojos, para volver a tumbarme en la mullida cama.

Recapacité todos los momentos de mi vida que se suponía que tenían que haber sido felices, pero que de un momento a otro, siempre han acabado por ser los peores.

¿Para qué seguir con todos estos problemas, pudiendo dejarlos en un lado de mi cabeza? ¿Para qué seguir atormentándome por algo que no había hecho? Yo no tenía la culpa de ser como era. No tenía la culpa de que a la primera de cambio, la gente te coja para después tirarte a la basura como una manzana podrida.

Miré y conté las pocas grietas que se empezaban a formar en el techo, y sabiendo como acabaría todo, decidí hacerlo lo antes posible.

Llené la bañera con agua caliente y le puse diferentes tipos de sales aromáticas. Saqué del botiquín de primeros auxilios las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y me tragué una de golpe sin agua y sin nada. Me despedí de mis mugrientas ropas de chándal y me metí lentamente a la bañera sintiendo como el agua me iba arropando dulcemente. Apoyé la cabeza en el filo y cerré los ojos imaginando cómo tendría que haber sido mi vida, con mis padres juntos, con bonitas y calurosas conversaciones con mi hermana mayor Leah, con mi mejor amiga en el centro comercial y con mi novio sentados pacíficamente en un banco mientras veíamos el precioso atardecer con el lago y los patos enfrente.

Abrí los ojos furiosamente puesto que la pastilla no hacía efecto. No me quitaba el dolor tan agudo que tenía no solo en la cabeza. Desparramé todo el bote en mi mano y las conté. En total habían ocho, pero eran tan pequeñas que resultaban casi inocentes. Decidida las puse todas en la boca y como pude me las tragué de golpe tirando el tarrito hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. La verdad es que empezaba a dolerme la cabeza de forma muy aguda. Casi no podía respirar y me dolían mucho los brazos y piernas, era como si por primera vez estuviera sintiendo mi propio peso, solo que en esta situación era mi peso el que poco a poco me iba ahogando. Miré fijamente las baldosas del suelo y vi que las rayas se juntaban unas con otras, se hacían más grandes o se movían. Sabía que esto era lo mejor que podía hacer. A nadie le importaría. Solamente espero que Edward consiga encontrar el amor de su vida, ya que conmigo no lo hizo.

Con este pensamiento cerré los ojos sabiendo que mi final había llegado. Por fin, la muerte llamó a mi puerta y dejé que me abrazara con sus largos y fuertes brazos llevándome hacia la siniestra oscuridad de la que ya nunca podría salir.

_- FIN - _

* * *

**_Hola! que os ha parecido este one-shot?_**

**_Quería deciros que verdaderamente sí que está basado en una historia real, ya que a la hermana mayor de una conocida mía, la encontraron muerta en la bañera. Supieron que estaba "un poco loca" por lo que escribía cada día en su diario personal._**

**_No pretendo que la gente piense mal de mí al haber publicado esta historia, lo que pasa esque me parecía un buen argumento y decidí adaptarlo a la saga Crepúsculo._**

**_Espero que esta historia no os haya tocado la "fibra sensible" (como digo yo) y no os haya echo llorar._**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_By: Andrea 14 de Cullen._**


End file.
